1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle and, more particularly, to a motorcycle having built therein a supercharger for pressurizing an intake air to be forcibly pushed into a combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of the supercharger mounted motorcycles currently available in the market has an air cleaner unit mounted above a cylinder block of a motorcycle combustion engine and a supercharger positioned rearwardly of the cylinder block with respect to the direction of forward travel of the motorcycle (see the patent document 1 listed below).